


Admiration

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Love Letter To Wife, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Please note that this is a digital graphic!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Secret admirer  
> 

  
  
Happy Valentines Day! I am not that great at making these kinds of things so I hope that this is something you were looking for! <3 <3 


End file.
